Brother's Elegy
by Mamono
Summary: Seto and Mokuba are brothers and best friends, but what happens when tradgedy strikes the Kaiba household? Will their finally bright looking future come crashing down? Completed
1. Rain Drops and Promises

Mamono:Hey there! This is my first fanfic! So I'd like everyone to be nice! As you may have guessed this is a fanfic about Seto and Mokuba! Well mainly Seto.....anyway please R&R!  
  
Seto: Oh and Mamono doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...  
  
Mokuba:Seto that was mean! You didn't have to say it like that!  
  
Mamono: Hee it's okay, I guess.....*tears*  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Rain drops and Promises  
  
The rain pattered on the windowsill of a certain Corporate Executive Officer that evening.  
  
"I hope tomorrow won't be as dull as the past week has been," came a low growl from the great Seto Kaiba. His company, Kaiba Corporation, had recently been working on an international trade agreement with another big company overseas. He was working at his computer diligently the whole evening on some trivial tasks that must be done so chaos wouldn't come to pass and give his corporation a bad reputation in other countries. He clicked his laptop shut and began to stare out the window. Little droplets of water would hit the glass as the night grew to it's latest hour. Seto checked his alarm clock to see a neon red twelve blink back at him.  
  
"Hmm still early.....better get some sleep though," he thought to himself. He got up and walked out of his office through a lonely corridor. All life had long since fled from this place. As Seto walked past, he stopped at an open door where another life form had also escaped from sleep.  
  
"Mokuba.....?" he walked in the room to find a small boy with long black hair. His normally bright cheerful eyes were full of exhaustion . The boy looked up. He was met with his brothers ice blue eyes, full of concern for the little boy.  
  
"Oh, Seto! Your still up?" he questioned the shadowy figure. He then put away some things he had been working on for the next day.  
  
"What are you doing up?"  
  
"Umm, I was just getting ready for tomorrow!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Huh....did you forget Seto?"  
  
"Forget what?"  
  
"Tomorrow, it's the first day of school."  
  
"Is that so..."  
  
As the elder Kaiba brother thought about the day to come, the small black haired boy walked up to his brother and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Seto,"  
  
"Hmm? What is it Mokuba?" Seto awoke from his own thoughts to see the little figure beside him.  
  
"I was just thinking......" he hesitated, not sure if it was safe to finish the thought.  
  
"About what?" Seto managed to get out over a yawn. He hadn't gotten much sleep this past week and had totally forgotten about school the next day. He had never liked the first day of school, all it was teachers spouting off their "first day of school" speeches and sitting through hours of menial labor that never amounted to more than five points of credit anyway. He had about a hundred better things he could be doing with his time.  
  
"Seto.....I was wondering, couldwegodowntotherivertomorrow?!?" he gasped out, since it was a lot to say in one breath. He looked up at his brother who was still in the middle of processing the mess that had escaped the little boy's lips. Mokuba thought that he should try and convince his brother without letting him know what they were going to do.  
  
"Seto! We have to go!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's the first day of school and I thought we should do somethin' fun! You know we never go out anymore and we could have lots a fun and we could go fishing and have a picnic and........and..........and.......plus there's no homework........and................"  
  
(Twenty minutes later)  
  
"and that's why we should go to the river!" Mokuba said nearly fainting from the lack of oxygen. He looked up to the tall figure, who was obviously lost in thought.   
  
'I don't think that this is gonna' work, better go with something drastic.' He grabbed the tail of Seto's trademark trench coat and gave the most pathetic puppy dog eyes he could muster.  
  
"Please Seto!"   
  
Seto was still in the middle of configuring what was just said. 'Hmm I think I heard something about the river, I think.......I don't know........' He then felt a tug at his coat. He turned around to see the excruciatingly cute trademark puppy dog eyes that he was way to accustomed to seeing. Giving in to the waves of cuteness, he thought to himself, 'To think that one of the most successful businessmen in the country, would be overcome by those steely-blue puppy dog eyes.......' He knew that the fight was over before it had begun.  
  
"Alright, Mokuba, we'll go down to the river tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah! Your the best big bro!" The little boy jumped for joy. He knew the puppy dog eyes worked every time. He ran to his bed and pulled the blue green blanket over his head and rolled around. Seto walked over to his little brother, tucked him in, and stood next to his little brother's bed. He watched those small eyes soften as his brother drifted into slumber. He snuck quietly past the toys scattered on the floor and stopped at the door. Seto looked back at one of the few truly good things in his life. As he turned around and walked back through the silent hallways to his room he whispered.  
  
" Mokuba, I promise I will always keep you safe...."   
  
Mamono: So how was it? Please no flames.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah! I'll cry if you send flames.  
  
Seto: You all know what happens if my lil' brother cries.  
  
Mamono: Calm down there, Seto, we have to be nice to the readers, flames are just constructive critcism *cough* So we have to except them to!  
  
Seto: Then why did I get this giant water gun! I thought you said we could drown all flames and feed them to Wheeler?  
  
Mamono: Ack! SHHHH! Don't tell them that! Uhh ignore that! We hope you enjoyed the story!  
  
Mokuba: Seto don't pout it's embarrasing!  
  
Seto: Hmm.....whatever...... 


	2. Changes

Mamono: Hee! I got a review!!! Thank you sooooo Much!  
  
Mokuba:*Spreads his arms apart* Yes thank you this much!  
  
Seto: Yeah thanks...I guess......  
  
Mokuba: See Seto! Someone liked our story!  
  
Mamono: Yeah*Hugs Mokuba*  
  
Seto: Well Mamono doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Mokuba: Well she should!  
  
Mamono: Oww! Your being so cute today! *thinks for a sec*You want somethin' don't you?  
  
Mokuba: That hurt! I don't want something actually....  
  
Mamono: Forget it.....you're wearing your new uniform.  
  
*Mokuba can be heard whining*  
  
Seto: Read and Review......please...  
  
Mokuba: But!  
  
Mamono: Too bad! On with the fic!(It looks adorable on you!)  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Changes  
  
The morning sun peaked it's way through the blinds and etched markings of light across Seto's face. He blinked his eyes one and then closed them tightly to block the sunlight from pouring in. He lifted the blankets off himself and sat up in his bed.  
  
"Hmm......morning...." Seto stretched the sleepiness from his body. He then stood up and stumbled his way out of his room. He walked down the hallway and stopped at a familiar door. He peered inside to find a little boy asleep in his bed.  
  
"He's still asleep," he said with a hint of compassion in his usually cold monotone voice. Mokuba was usually up at dawn each morning, bouncing around as if he'd been up for hours. Seto knew that Mokuba had been up late so he chose to let him sleep for a while longer before waking him up for school.  
  
"Maybe I'll give Mokuba a ride on my bike today, it's been such a long time." Seto said as he stared inside the fridge for something to make for breakfast. For some reason Seto wasn't tired or upset at all, he was actually in quite the good mood. He decided to make waffles for breakfast. He got out a bowl, some milk, eggs, waffle mix, and other odds and ends. He didn't look it, but Seto was quite the cook. He had to be able to cook , he wanted to make sure his little brother always had something good to eat, so he developed the talent.   
  
"Hmm, I know he likes chocolate chips in his....." Seto said out loud to himself. As he was putting the chocolate chips on the waffle, a familiar cheery voice spoke from behind Seto.  
  
"Hey, Seto," Mokuba said in a cheerful but quiet voice, "what are you doin' big bro?"  
  
"Making waffles,"  
  
"I can see that, but why?" the little fuzzy haired boy looked up at his surprisingly cheerful older brother.  
  
"Hmm, well I guess this double chocolate chip waffle will go to waste then," he grabbed the plate and started heading toward the garbage can. He stopped right in front of it and opened the lid before looking back at his brother, who was upset that his waffle was going to be fed to a garbage can. Mokuba burst forward and took the plate from his brother and quickly ran to the table with it, saving his meal.  
  
"No Seto! Umm.......it's alright I'll eat it, thank you."  
  
"Well that's what I thought," Seto chuckled. He grabbed a second waffle and sat next to his brother, the brothers ate there meals quickly so they wouldn't be late for school. As he was putting his utensils away, he saw Mokuba come back down to the kitchen in a white button up shirt, a tan jacket with matching brown short-pants, and a red tie around his neck. He looked perturbed with the new uniform he was forced to wear. Seto on the other had didn't mind the change. He had on a white shirt with the collar unbuttoned, a black jacket with matching pants and a red tie that matched his little brothers. Navy blue was so boring anyway, he welcomed the change. He finished getting ready for his little adventure and met Mokuba at the door.  
  
"Ready to go Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah Seto........"he grumbled, embarrassed at his attire. Seto could only grin at his little brother.  
  
"It doesn't look so bad,"  
  
"You aren't the one wearing this,"  
  
"Hmm, I guess your right,"  
  
"..."  
  
"Hey how about I take you to school on my bike?"  
  
"Really Seto! That would be too cool!" all the dim thoughts vanished at the idea of zooming down the road on his brothers silvery blue motorcycle. He was such a fun driver, they would always go off road and end up finding shortcuts to anyplace in the city. Those steely blue eyes looked up at Seto with such admiration, it was too hard to contain, he raced past his brother to the garage where his bike was kept. Nothing was going to upset Seto today, he felt that today everything was changing. As he pulled open the garage door, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He gave Mokuba a helmet, then grabbed a second for himself. With a rush of energy Seto started his motorcycle and with his little brother clinging to him, they made there way to school. As morning sun lit his face and his jacket whipping in the wind, Seto thought about the day to come.  
  
"I've finally come to realize.........the world changes everyday, and I think today....,"he looked back at his brother, a smile plastered on the boy's face.  
  
"It's for the best."  
  
Mokuba: That was short......  
  
Mamono I know....but please R&R  
  
Seto: Yeah she needs ideas for her fic, so pleas help us!  
  
Mamono: Heey! Sadly yes, I have writers block with this one.......if you want you can read my other fic, Experiment Chibi! It's really funny! 


	3. Meetings of Shattered Ice

Mamono: Hey! I got up another chapter! Oh and thank you soooo much for the reviews!!!  
  
Seto: Yeah.......whatever.......  
  
Mokuba: What's the matter Seto?  
  
Seto: Oh I was thinking, this chapter is kind of short, isn't it?  
  
Mokuba: I'm barely in it too!  
  
Mamono: Sorry, but I'm building up to something, so it had to be short.  
  
Seto & Mokuba: Oh..............Alright then.  
  
..............Okay!  
  
Mamono: I guess I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so I can't change what happens, but I can in my story! Hee!  
  
Mokuba: Please read&review, I want to be in the story more!*Puppy dog eyes*  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meetings of Shattered Ice   
  
"See ya later Seto!" Mokuba called to his brother. He bounded into Domino Elementary, followed by some of his friends. Seto sat on his bike and waved back at him. He smiled as he drove off. It was time to face the dreaded first day of school, but Seto thought that since he was in an unusually good mood, that it might not be so bad.   
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
"Hey Yug!" A blond haired teen yelled as he walked up to a short spiky haired boy. Yugi Moto , was standing with his friends, discussing what their first day would be like.   
  
"Joey! Hey!" Came the joyful cry from the cheerful teen. Yugi loved the first day of school. He loved the excitement, finding out what he would learn in the year to come, but most of all he loved being with his friends again. Yugi's friends were more dear to him than anything in the world. He continued to chatter gleefully with them. Next to Yugi and Joey, was a girl with short chocolate brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Her name was Tea Gardener, Yugi and Joey's, very enthusiastic comrade. Her eyes sparkled, and with a smile on her face, she was advising her friends on proper conduct and discussing how she would make sure they did their work this year. She was definitely ready for the day ahead.  
  
"Joey! You have to keep up with your homework this year!" she scolded Joey, "if you don't you'll fall behind! The third year is the most important you know!"  
  
"Jeez, Tea! Will ya get off a my back! I told you I'll do it!" he protested, "Anyway, dare's no way I'm gonna fail and get left behind!"  
  
"Yeah, Joey, I don't know what I'd do without you!" came the cheerful response from Yugi.  
  
"Hey, danks Yug!"  
  
"Yeah Joey, you'd be stuck here forever if we didn't......" Tea trailed off.   
  
A cold wind blue as the icy Seto Kaiba made his way to the front of the school. His eyes that once sparkled with hope and compassion faded to emotionless walls of ice. All of his good-natured feelings from earlier were hid behind those frozen walls. The CEO thinned his lips and walked right past Yugi and his friends without even blinking, Seto didn't want to be involved with them now. He didn't want his good mood this morning to be spoiled by Yugi Moto, or those mediocre excuses for friends. Seto continued to stare emotionlessly at the front door of the school.   
  
"Kaiba," came a bark from Joey Wheeler.   
  
'Just great, this is just what I need.' Seto mumbled under his breath.  
  
Wheeler was the last person he wanted to deal with now. Nothing was heard then, over the deafening silence that followed this encounter.  
  
"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya, moneybags!" Joey said, breaking the silence. Joey was obviously not thinking of the consequences to his actions.   
  
Seto let out a sigh, he put his hand over his face and took a deep breath, nothing, not even Joey Wheeler, was going to ruin his good mood. His eyes lit up with and idea. Then a smile surfaced on the CEO's face. He turned around and for an instant those icy walls shattered. Just for that one instant, the true Seto Kaiba revealed himself.   
  
"Good morning, Joey," he said as the shattered ice fell and melted in midair, "I do hope you are enjoying this beautiful morning."  
  
Joey just sat there speechless, he didn't know how to respond. This was the last thing he had expected. His clenched fist had fell limp to his side. What was wrong? It's not like anyone hadn't said hello to him, though, with Kaiba, it felt like he had just met another person for the first time. Tea and Yugi were equally shocked, they just stood there. Was that really Seto Kaiba? It couldn't be the same egotistical jerk they knew him as. Could it? The three stood there not moving, they didn't know how to react. Seto just stared at them with an unnerving confidence.   
  
"Well, farewell then," Seto said equally pleasant.  
  
Then Seto gave one last smile to the dumbfounded Joey, Yugi, and Tea. He turned around, and as he walked away, the walls of ice refroze over Seto's eyes. Everything returned to the way it was, it was as if to Seto, nothing had ever happened.  
  
  
  
Mamono:................whoa..............  
  
Seto:.................................  
  
Mokuba:...............................  
  
Mamono: Wanna see if this keeps up?  
  
Seto: Then review please!  
  
Mokuba: Thank you readers and a special thanks to reviewers! We love you all!  
  
Mamono & Seto:*blushes*............................*nods* 


	4. Weeping Melody of the Frozen Dragon

Mamono: Hee! Another chapter! *sighs* I like this one personally, I think you will too.  
  
Mokuba: You can let us know by reviewing!  
  
Seto: Did you even read the chapter, Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Eh? No.*reads* Hey! I'm not even in it!  
  
Mamono: Uh huh! Are too!  
  
Mokuba: Seto's flash backs don't count!  
  
Mamono: Don't give away the chapter!  
  
Seto: Mamono doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh.................*reads*Hey I didn't know I could pl.......*muffles*  
  
Mamono: Shhh! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Weeping Melody of the Frozen Dragon  
  
Chimes filled the air, as all the students filed into their appropriate rooms. Yugi, Joey, and Tea drifted in to their seats. Their faces still blank. A white haired boy had walked up to them, he cocked an eyebrow at his expressionless friends.  
  
"Good morning, eh?" Ryou said his eyes darting back and forth, his friends were sure acting strange this morning, did he do something wrong?  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, did I do something to upset you guys?" he questioned the silent trio. Yugi noticed the discomfort in his Ryou's eyes, he stood up and smiled cheerfully at the confused teen.  
  
"Good morning Ryou!" he said with his usual cheery voice. Yugi got up and walked over to Ryou. Tea and Joey also got up from their seats to visit with their friend.  
  
"Ryou, it's nice to see you!" Tea said optimistically.  
  
"Yeah, Ryou we's hopin' you'd been in our class dis year!"  
  
At this Ryou, stepped backward, it surprised the timid teen, this sudden interest in him. He glanced back at the three smiling faces and grinned.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you as well!" he declared. All thoughts of Kaiba vanished with the cheerful conversation. They continued to chit chat as the teacher walked in.  
  
"Good morning students! Will all of you take your seats, I have an important announcement to make!" said the masculine voice of their teacher, Mr. Kashi, who took out some notes and started shuffling them. The students each found their seat and whispers filled the room as tensions grew.   
  
"Class, since this is indeed your third year of high school, you all will be expected to complete a number of assessments," groans swarmed throughout the room as Mr. Kashi finished. "One being," he paused and glared at the groaning students, "ahem, one being the ability to convey emotions through an artistic demonstration," he let out only to be thrown off balance by the immense groans and yells of anger.  
  
"Convey emotions through an ar--tistic demo-whatsit?" Joey said blankly.  
  
"Demonstration Joey!" Tea scolded, "It means to show to the class." she added shrewdly.  
  
"Oh man, ya gotta be kiddin'!" Joey groaned. His eyes cast to the floor. That was one thing he hated, presenting to a class. He sighed as he shrugged.  
  
"Joey, don't worry, it won't be so bad, and I'll help you!" came the ever reliable voice of Yugi. Joey quickly looked up to see his friend with a huge smile on his face. Joey stared at his friend, somehow Yugi was always there to help his friends.   
  
"Thanks Yugi, I really mean it buddy," Joey let out in a relieved sigh.   
  
A thump was heard on the door and Mr. Kashi walked out of the room. The students all resumed their personal conversations. People were talking about mishaps earlier this morning and rumors were floating over all the students heads. The door slid open once again. Mr. Kashi walked over to the center of the room and faced the class.  
  
"Alright class, to demonstrate what you are to do in this assessment, I have chosen one of the top scoring students from last years group, to show you one way of completing this project."   
  
All activity ceased as Seto Kaiba walked into the room, he spoke a few words to the teacher. Then he stood expressionlessly at the class.   
  
"Class, this is Seto Kaiba, he decided to convey sadness through his violin and with much success I might add."   
  
Mr. Kashi motioned for Seto to begin. Seto slid down to his violin case, unlatched the silver locks. He gently unwrapped the crimson velvet to reveal a shiny cherry wood violin. He brought it to his shoulder and let the end caress his cheek. He set the wand onto the finely made strings. The icy barricades were hidden as he closed his eyes to begin.  
  
"This'll be good, that emotionless jerk, conveying anything but selfish, would be amazing," Tea mumbled under her breath.  
  
Then a sweet melody came from those strings. Tea looked up in complete shock at the beauty of this music. It was Seto Kaiba playing after all.   
  
The melody filled the room, it was so beautiful but at the same time, it was filled with an immense sorrow. The violin wept as Seto continued to play, no emotion showing whatsoever on his face. He just continued to maneuver the wand so that the melodic voice of the violin was all that was heard. As the sorrowful melody drew to a close, the eyes of all the students were moist, some were even wiping the droplets of water off thier cheeks. At this Seto just looked blankly at them, he wrapped the misty violin into the crimson cloth and latched the silver locks once again. He looked at the teacher, then back at the class. His frozen eyes staring at the teary students. A thought flew into his mind, when he looked at the crying teens. He remembered seeing Mokuba make that face, the day the little child found out his parents died. It saddened him, he never wanted to see that face again. Seto clenched his eyes and left the classroom. Not even saying a word.  
  
"How?" cried a frustrated Tea, "how is it, that a person, who is able to show now emotion at all, be able to come in here all of a sudden and........and......break the hearts of everyone in this room!?" Tea rested her head in her hands. Yugi walked up to her and rested his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Tea, it's all right, you don't need to worry about it anymore,"  
  
"How can you even say that Yugi, it's not.........fair,"  
  
"Well, because that's the way Kaiba is, we all know he has emotions, but he chooses to keep them locked inside......it's sad really, but that's just the way things are."  
  
Tea looked up at Yugi, she wiped her hand across her cheeks, then she smiled at Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, you know, you're right."  
  
With this Tea relaxed, she smiled and started to talk with Yugi and Joey. The day went on as usual. Yugi and Tea never once thinking back to the sad melody of the weeping violin.  
  
A gentle breeze blew the brown hair across Seto's icy blue eyes. He looked up and smiled at the clear azure sky. Thoughts of when he first went to live at the orphanage flooded into his head. At first, he didn't know a lot of people there, except for Mokuba. The other kids always used to tease his little brother. Every time though, he would come to Mokuba's rescue. Then they would always laugh about it later. He remembered how happy he was there, playing games with Mokuba and the other orphans. Sometimes he wished he had stayed there. Seto's eyes gently close as he sighed a deep breath of the crisp fall air. He reached into his pocket, a small locket that resembled a duel monsters card rested in his hand. He clicked it open to see half a picture of him and Mokuba. Mokuba was gazing at him with those steely blue eyes. They were so happy then.   
  
"Hmm, it's nice.........to reminisce sometimes........"  
  
Mamono: Hee!*sighs* Oh I like that chapter!  
  
Seto:.....................*nods*.................  
  
Mokuba: Oh Seto*sobs* that song was so sad!  
  
Seto & Mamono: Oh don't cry Mokuba!*comforts him*  
  
Seto: Please review! (Mokuba it's okay!) 


	5. Of Fish, Fireflies, and Follies

Mamono: Ohhh! This chapter is so sweet!!! I think it's my favorite so far......  
  
Mokuba: *quickly reads* Oh I'm in it yippee!  
  
Seto:.....................*tears*.......  
  
Mokuba: What's the matter Seto?  
  
Seto: It's so cute, this chapter!  
  
Mamono: Oh I knew you would like it!!! It's too bad I don't own YU-Gi-Oh, or it would be more like this!  
  
Seto & Mokuba: Yes it's too bad............please review so we can continue the story!  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Of Fish, Fireflies and Follies  
  
A crisp feeling was in the air as Seto walked out of school that afternoon. He raised his arm and pulled back the black sleeve of his jacket, revealing a black wristwatch. Two thirty, it would be about and hour or so before he had to pick up Mokuba. He dropped his arm and let out a breath. The sound of splashing of water could be heard behind him. Seto looked back at the marble fountain behind him. The crystal clear water spouted from the top of the fountain and crashed down to the bowl beneath it. Mokuba came into his mind, as he felt a familiar tug at his jacket. Seto immediately looked back and smiled, but only the leaves whipping in the wind and his memories were there to greet him. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"That's right, we're to go to the river today," Seto grinned at the thought. He glided over to his motorcycle, kicked up the kickstand and drove off. He thought about preparing something for them to eat while they were there, and knowing Mokuba, that would be quite some time. The wind whipped back at the CEO as he drove back to his home. It was an unusually cold day for the end of summer. The trees rustled as he sped down the highway. He slowed as he reached the Kaiba estate. It was a big enough place, to say the least, but he and Mokuba were really the only ones who occupied it. He stopped at the front of the house and parked his bike. The doors swooped open as Seto walked in. He dropped his things on a nearby coffee table and walked onto the kitchen. He opened the fridge and searched for some decent food for their picnic.  
  
"Hm, that looks good, or maybe that......I can't decide." He sighed. Why was choosing what they were going to eat such a big deal? He snapped the refrigerator door closed and rested his head on the smooth metal.  
  
"Well, I guess I could always pick up some of those boxed lunches," he thought aloud. He figured that they would suffice. With the short time he had, he knew that he wouldn't be able to make anything extravagant anyway. He knew Mokuba wouldn't mind either way, Seto chuckled.  
  
"I wonder sometimes, if he even knows what he's eating." Seto smiled. Images of Mokuba inhaling his food revealed themselves in his eyes.  
  
"It's amazing............he never chokes."   
  
_____________________________________  
  
Mokuba burst out of the elementary school, he was talking attentively with his friends. He looked up to see his brother waiting for him. He smiled and waved his hand wildly at his older brother. He turned and said goodbye to a few of his friends, then he bounded towards Seto, smiling all the while.  
  
"Hiya Seto!"  
  
"Did you have a good first day?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It was fun! I got to meet some new students and I played with my friends.........." Mokuba eagerly told Seto every single detail of his wonderful day!  
  
"Yes and that's what my day was like! How about you big bro?" Mokuba beamed at Seto. Twenty minutes had past since the young boy began his explanation. Seto only looked at him and smiled.  
  
"Not too bad, I'd have to say."  
  
With that Mokuba climbed on the back of Seto's bike and they sped off. They were driving along when Mokuba noticed the unfamiliar landscape they were passing. He opened his mouth to ask his brother where they were going, but he realized that Seto wouldn't be able to hear him over the roar of the wind. They stopped at a crossing, Mokuba looked around, totally oblivious to what was going on, he could only sit and go where ever his brother was taking them. Seto turned down a dirt road; he didn't really know where they were going himself. It was as if he had been in this area before. He felt a sort of instinct pulling him in this direction. Though inside he knew exactly where they were going to end up. The dirt road widened and curved to a sort of parking lot. It was extremely dense and grown over, but Seto slowed at the end of the road where he stopped. He climbed off the motorcycle and left Mokuba sitting confused.  
  
"Seto? Where are we?" The little boy questioned. Seto turned back at his brother and smiled.  
  
"You know, Mokuba,...........I really have no idea." He crinkled his nose at his very perplexed brother.  
  
"Seto.....ah.....wha-" Mokuba looked up at his brother, this was very unlike him, even more than other times. He gazed at his brother. Seto was opening a compartment in the back of his bike. He reached out and pulled two sets of small poles and set them on the soft earth behind him. Then he pulled out two boxes wrapped in decorative paper. He trotted over to the black haired boy and handed him the two boxes. Then he went back to his bike, pulled out a leather bag filled with odds and ends; he shut the compartment in his bike, and then grabbed the two sets of polls. He started walking down a path that was, grown over, to say the very least. He stopped and turned back at his little brother, who was gaping at him, his steely blue eyes fixed on Seto's cerulean ones.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto grinned, "aren't you coming, fishing was your idea wasn't it?"   
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at his little brother. A giant smile wiped onto Mokuba's face. His eyes filled with happiness as he ran to join his brother. Grasping Seto's empty hand, they walked down the path to find what excitement lay ahead.  
  
_________________________________  
  
"Oh Daddy! I've got one!" A young boy yelped as the end of his fishing rod was jerking madly. His blue eyes filled with excitement. He was at a small clearing by a crystal clear river. Many kinds of trees filled the area of the forest. The beautiful aroma of nature filled this place. It was now the early evening and hundreds of fireflies filled the air. A boy, a man, and women were sitting by the river watching the fireflies mesmerizing glow.  
  
"Mamma," the young boy spoke, his sapphire eyes were glowing with excitement, "Can we.......can we come back here with my little brother?" He said with excitement. A giggle came from the woman he was speaking to. She was very beautiful, her hair was black as the night sky and her milky white skin would glow as she laughed. The young boy sat next to his mother and looked at her expectantly. The woman's crystal blue eyes were filled with love for the child. She hugged the little boy closely. Then they stared up at the night sky; stars spread across it, going on forever it seemed.   
  
"Oh course we can, Seto, of course."  
  
That night was one of the happiest in the young boy's life.  
  
____________________________  
  
"Seto, Seto! I've got a fish!" Mokuba yelped. His rod shaking madly to and fro. Seto blinked back to reality, he saw his brother howl with laughter as he reeled in what seemed to be his hundredth fish. He pulled it out of the water. The slimy fish wiggled to and fro as the boy tried to unhook it. He finally managed to free the fish, but it wriggled out of Mokuba's hands. The young boy tried frantically to catch it, but he tripped over a stick and plummeted out of sight. Seto quickly raced to his brother's aid. He made it time to see his brother crash into the water, he watched as the menacing fish dropped on the poor boy's head. It splashed into the water and quickly swam off. Seto stared at his brother.   
  
"Mokuba......" Seto started, then his lips curled to a smile, seeing his brother was in no harm, he began to chuckle at the sight of the disturbed boy, his hair matted onto his face. Tears began to form in his eyes due to the fact that he couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"Seto! It's not funny!" Mokuba chirped, he couldn't help but giggle himself, he must've looked funny for Seto to laugh that hard. He then had an idea.  
  
"Seto!" He said with complete innocence. At this Seto looked up to see those puppy dog eyes gaze back at him.   
  
"You could at least help me up!" Mokuba said equally innocent. Seto looked at his brother and sighed. He threw his jacket aside and rolled up his pants. He took of his shoes and socks and walked into the water towards his little brother. Mokuba just sat there pretending to pout. Seto reached his hand out to Mokuba, who took it willingly. A smirk then flashed on the little boy's face as he jerked the unknowing Seto into the water. Seto tumbled in headfirst and emerged from the murky water completely soaked. He quickly glared at Mokuba, which instantly turned to a loving smile. Those puppy dog eyes really got to him.   
  
As they dusk fell and the fireflies came out, Seto gazed at the glowing lights, his heart was glowing along with them. Seto felt that he had done something he had always wanted to do that evening. Mokuba came over to him, he had Seto's jacket on since it was getting cold and they were both soaking wet. The young boy looked up to see the glow in his brother's eyes. They looked like they did back at the orphanage, full of life and light. Mokuba was then reminded how lucky he was to have Seto as a brother. As Mokuba thought about it, he realized something. Seto, well he did everything for him, he never thought of himself before him. Mokuba's eyes began to tear up. He was so happy he and Seto were together. Salty tears lined his face. He went and hugged his brother. Seto looked down at his teary-eyed brother. Concern flushed his face and he knelt beside the little figure. He stared into those glossy eyes. Seto took his thumb and rubbed the tears off of Mokuba's face.  
  
"Mokuba......." He said fully concerned. The boy looked up and smiled at his brother.  
  
"Seto, I love you big brother," he said and fell into his brother's arms. Seto looked down and smiled.   
  
"I know Mokuba; I love you too..." Seto said softly as a tear trickled down his face.   
  
Mamono:*tears*......sniff........Oh, hey, isn't this the sweetest thing?  
  
Mokuba:..........sniff..............Oh Seto!*tears*  
  
Seto:........sniff............Mokuba!*tears*  
  
Mamono: Okay Dokey! Please review this wonderful chapter. If you have any ideas lemme' know cuz tragedy will soon rear it's ugly head!   
  
Seto & Mokuba: ...............What!!!! 


	6. Insanity is Simply Rational Thinking for...

Mamono: Hey! Another good chapter! I got really into this one!  
  
Seto: Wow it is long!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah..........  
  
*gawking*  
  
Mamono: Ooookaaay! I don't own Yu-gi-oh for the sixth time! I'm okay with that now.  
  
Seto: Yeah sure you are.......  
  
Mamono: I am! Really! So I hope you all like this one if ya do, please review!(Oh I'm a poet!)  
  
Seto:..........................  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Insanity is Simply Rational Thinking for the Deranged  
  
A cold sweat dripped down the face of Seto Kaiba. He tossed in his bed, clenching his eyes shut. Memories haunted his sleep, as he tossed in in bed.  
  
"Mother!" a young boy cried, tears stained his face. He watched in horror as flames flickered across his eyes. It was burning, everything was burning. His breath was hot and filled with a thick black smoke as he tried frantically to search for his loved ones. The longer he stayed there, the larger the flames would become. His breath shortened as he scuffled around. The intense heat was more than the child could bear. His eyes became unfocused as he stumbled out into a burning hallway. The brown haired boy fell to his knees, his blue eyes were clouded as he sat there, the flames licking at his back. Ash was tumbling down, nothing was left unscathed by the intense fire. The boy coughed, he could hardly breathe.  
  
"Mother...........," he choked, tears fell from his face and dissolved before they could hit the floor. The boys eyes became lifeless, what hope was there how for him? Even with no strength left the boy staggered to his feet, his will to survive taking over now. He practically fell down a flight of stairs only to be welcomed by more fire. He slowly inched toward a door, on the melting handle a fiery dragon. It's head lifted proudly toward the sky. The boy looked at the dragon, so proud and majestic, even in death. Thoughts of his late father flashed into his head. He had supposedly died in a car crash earlier that year. But the boy didn't believe it, no one that proud, or kind, no one like that suddenly dies in a car crash! After his father had died, his mother, who was so full of life, wilted away like a flower, she lost the glow in her eyes.   
  
She lost the will to live on.   
  
The boy stared fiercely at the dragon. His lips quivering in anger.  
  
"You.....you weren't supposed to die," he shouted, "Not you.....not you, you were so strong...." the boy's eyes fell to the ground. He wanted to cry, but the tears never came.  
  
With a loud crash, the burning door had fell atop the poor boy, the insignia of his late father searing into his back. Everything went black then and his body grew limp. The boy was engulfed by the scorching flames.   
  
_______________________________  
  
Seto awoke with a start. His breath was quick and sweat drenched his face. He rose only to find the room spinning every which way. He took his hand and raised it to his forehead. He let his eyelids close and sighed.  
  
"A fever, that's just what I need......"  
  
Mokuba was at the table happily munching on some cereal when Seto walked in. Mokuba smiled at his brother only to have him turn away.   
  
"Seto?" he started, why was Seto being so distant? Mokuba grew more concerned when he didn't receive an answer. The little boy jumped out of his seat. He raced to his brother stopping right in front of him. He looked up, the elder Kaiba's face was sweaty and flushed.   
  
"Seto!" Mokuba yelped. "You have a fever don't you?"  
  
Seto turned away from his brother, he didn't want Mokuba to ever have to worry about him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." he tried terribly at reassuring his brother.  
  
"Seto! How can you say that!" Mokuba barked, "You look miserable!"  
  
"Mokuba, I'm fine......"  
  
"No Seto! You are not fine!" the boy said worriedly. He raced to his brother and stared straight into his eyes. It was strange, Seto hardly ever got sick, why did he all of a sudden have a fever? Mokuba thought for a minute than instantly froze.  
  
"It...It was because of me, your sick because I pulled you into the water, then without even thinking about it, I let you give me your jacket," tears began to well in the boy's steely blue eyes.  
  
"Mokuba don't cry......it's not your fault." Seto pleaded.  
  
"Yes, it is, you froze the rest the time because of me, Seto.........it was freezing that night!" He stared apologetically into Seto's eyes.   
  
"You have to stay home today!" Mokuba added sternly.  
  
"Mokuba, for the hundredth time, I am all right!" Seto said and started for the door. "Now let's go, we'll be late."   
  
"Seto!"  
  
Seto didn't reply, he couldn't bear to look at his brother. He just continued to wait at the door. Tears ran from Mokuba's eyes. Why did Seto have to be so stubborn. He should stay home, he'll just get worse.  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Seto said blankly at the door.  
  
"Yes," Mokuba walked to his brother. Seto turned around and started walking out the door. He was stopped by a pull at his coat.  
  
"Seto, please! Please stay home, please Seto!"  
  
"..."  
  
"You're not going to stay are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"I see......Seto then please do me a favor?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Seto, you have to promise me you'll take it easy today, promise me you'll be okay......"  
  
Seto turned around and knelt in front of his brother. He gazed lovingly into his brother's misty eyes.  
  
"I promise Mokuba, you don't have to worry about me, now let's get going, we're going to be late."  
  
___________________________  
  
The cold fall air whipped at Seto's face when he reached school that morning. He had promised Mokuba that he would take care of himself. He sighed and slowly walked toward his class. He was soon stopped by Yugi and Joey, who were chatting quite loudly in the hallway.  
  
"Yo moneybags! Lookin' for a fight!" Seto cringed at the volume of Joey's voice. He shut his eyes tightly and walked swiftly by Yugi and Joey.  
  
"Not today Wheeler," he managed to say. He wasn't thinking too clearly due to the fact he had a major headache. Joey just glared and scoffed as Seto sulked in to his class. Yugi had managed to catch the flushed look on Seto's face as he walked past.  
  
"Joey, I don't think Kaiba was feeling all that well," Yugi said trying to calm the over active Joey.  
  
"Whada'ya mean Yug!"  
  
"I mean, I think he's sick, his face was awfully flushed."   
  
"Oh, well than I guess he's off the hook, then," Joey calmed down a bit. "Hey! If he's sick what's he doin' here?!"  
  
"I don't know Joey......I hope he's alright though......" Yugi spoke the last parts to himself. He had never known Kaiba to be the kind of guy who got sick, but I guess everyone does once in a while.......A thought crossed Yugi's mind then. It's because of Mokuba, Kaiba didn't want his brother to worry about him, that's why he came to school. Yugi smiled, he always knew Kaiba would do anything for Mokuba, even if it hurt him. This wasn't right though, Kaiba shouldn't risk getting sicker, Mokuba would be crushed if anything happened to him. Yugi decided to check back on Kaiba after school.  
  
______________________  
  
The rest of the day was one giant blur to Seto, he really didn't remember much that had went on. He started for his bike, he had to pick up Mokuba, soon. He stopped at a tree, he thought he might rest a bit before he went for Mokuba. He sat against a maple tree and rested his eyes. His eyelids softened as he fell into slumber.  
  
________________________  
  
Fire once again filled the boy's world. He lay unconscious on the floor. A young child, only about two or so ran to the boy. Tears filled his eyes, he walked up to the motionless figure. The black haired boy opened his mouth to move, but choked on the smoke and began coughing.  
  
"Seto! Seto please! Wake up!" the child cried. He shook the boy frantically. Hoping for some sign of life. Tears fell rapidly down his cheeks. The fire was growing more intense as time dragged on.  
  
"Seto.......," the child whimpered. "Seto.....you have to wake up.........I'm scared Seto........"  
  
_______________________  
  
"Kaiba! Wake up!" came a voice from the distance.  
  
Seto's eyes fluttered open and were met with a worried glance from his rival, Yugi Moto.   
  
"Kaiba, are you okay?" Yugi stared at Seto with sympathy in his eyes. Seto cringed at the face Yugi was giving him. He hated that look, sympathy. Seto never liked having anyone feel sorry for him. That look made Seto feel inferior. Oh, the little orphan boy has a fever, let's feel sorry for him. They sit there and feel sorry, but that's all they do. They don't really care. People who feel sympathetic to other's are just boosting there own self confidence, they help just to make themselves feel better. But do they really care?   
  
Of course not.  
  
"What is it Yugi?" he said coldly.   
  
"I, just wanted to make sure your okay......that's all......." Yugi sounded hurt by the tone in Seto's voice. He wondered, what did Kaiba have against others' trying to help him? Yugi stood there and watched as Seto staggered to his feet. His breath was quick and his face was red with fever. Yugi walked over to the struggling Kaiba, he grabbed his arm and held it tight.  
  
"Let go, now Yugi," Seto said fiercely.  
  
"No! You don't plan on going anywhere in your condition do you?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I'm going to pick up Mokuba, then I have to go to work."  
  
"Your kidding me, you can't seriously expect to get anywhere with a fever."  
  
"..."  
  
"You do, don't you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kaiba you can't!"  
  
"I don't want your sympathy Yugi..."  
  
"I don't care! I'm not letting you go!"  
  
"Since when can you tell me what I can and can't do!" Seto turned and glared straight into Yugi's eyes. Yugi fell back and released Seto's arm. His eyes wide in shock. How can Kaiba be walking around? I can see from his face he's miserable. So why does he insist on going?  
  
"Why?" Yugi looked up and stared straight back at those fiercely blue eyes.  
  
"I have to......."  
  
"You don't!" Yugi pleaded with him. "Kaiba, you don't have to do anything if your sick!"  
  
"You don't understand Yugi......." Seto said blankly.  
  
"Kaiba, I understand more than you think! I at least know enough to know Mokuba doesn't want you getting sick over him!"  
  
Seto stared through Yugi, his eyes never blinking. What did he know? Seto continued to stare through the person in front of him. Misty clouds were seen as he let out a deep breath.  
  
"Yugi, would you.....do me a favor?"  
  
Yugi looked up in shock. The expression on Kaiba's face was suddenly softer, more understanding. Yugi only answered with silence.  
  
"Will you pick Mokuba up from school and make sure he gets home safely?" Seto's face remained soft as he stared down at Yugi.   
  
"I think I'm going to go home and get some rest......"  
  
Yugi's lips curled to a smile, he was relieved that Kaiba was going to rest. He skipped in front of the CEO and turned to face him.  
  
"You don't worry about a thing!" He laughed. "I'll get Mokuba home even if it cost me my life!" he cheered. Seto smiled weakly at Yugi.  
  
"So Kaiba, go home and get plenty of rest." Yugi said becoming more serious. He watched as Seto turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted. Seto turned and looked back at Yugi, his eyebrows arched in exasperation.  
  
"What is it now Yugi?"  
  
"You aren't planning on walking home are you?"  
  
"Would you rather me drive?"  
  
"No, but I could call a cab for you?"  
  
"No, I fine Yugi, just go pick up Mokuba." He turned quickly and continued to proceed home.  
  
"Kaiba, you know......... you're insane..." Yugi sighed. There was no changing Kaiba's mind. Seto paused and looked to the sky, a cool wind caressed his face, cooling it down. His eyelids fell across their frozen masters as he spoke.  
  
" Insanity is simply rational thinking for the deranged......"   
  
A gust of wind blew as Seto walked out of sight. Yugi looked after him, Seto sure was hard to figure out. Misty clouds of breath escaped into the air as Yugi ran off for Domino Elementary. A young black haired boy was standing by the front doors of the school. He paced back and forth, his steely blue eyes filled with concern. He saw Yugi run up to him, he weakly smiled at Yugi and turned away lost in his own thoughts. Yugi only smiled. Those two brothers, they mean the world to one another. Yugi chuckled at his own thoughts.  
  
"Mokuba, I've come to take you home." he said in a comforting voice. This only made Mokuba jump with fear, he quickly faced Yugi and stared worriedly into his eyes.  
  
"Seto! Where is he!? Is he alright! He isn't hurt is he! Yugi please tell me IS SETO ALRIGHT!!!" Mokuba shouted at Yugi and nearly knocked him over. Yugi only laughed at the boy.  
  
"Yugi!!!"  
  
"Mokuba, you don't have to worry, your brother is fine, he went home to get some rest. He asked me to come and bring you home for him."  
  
"Oh.....so he's alright?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Mokuba's face instantly loosened. He was happy that Seto was home resting. He pulled Yugi's arm and led him all the way home. When they reached the Kaiba estate, Yugi gasped at the sheer size of the house.  
  
"Mokuba! Your house, it's huge!"  
  
"Yeah, it's cool isn't it!"  
  
"Uh huh........"  
  
Mokuba led Yugi to the door and pushed it open. He motioned Yugi to come in. Yugi just stood there in awe at the architecture of the Kaiba's home.  
  
"Wait here Yugi, I want to make sure Seto got home okay." Mokuba ran around the corner. His footsteps were heard running up the steps. Little thumps were then heard overhead. Yugi leaned against the wall. He looked around, the house was so well kept, but there didn't seem to be any sign of maids or butlers anywhere. He was sure someone as rich as Kaiba would have hundreds of servants in his home. I wonder who does the cooking then? Yugi laughed at the sight of Mokuba and Kaiba trying to cook something.  
  
___________________  
  
Seto was sleeping in his bed, he had gotten there about an hour ago. He instantly fell asleep when he got there. He felt a cool sensation on his forehead as he stirred.  
  
A single tear fell on to his face. He opened his foggy blue eyes. His hand barely supported him as he sat up.  
  
"Seto!" A black haired boy cried. He fell into Seto's arms. Tears began staining Seto's shirt.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto coughed out, "you're here....why?"  
  
"Seto I was so scared, I thought I lost you!"  
  
"I'm alright," Seto winced in pain as the little black haired boy hugged him. The heat was sickening. He stood up and grabbed the boy's hand. Then he led the boy out toward a door. Seto ran as fast as he could, he had to escape the heat, he had to save his brother. The flames became more intense, they searched frantically for an exit. He spied a pure light ahead, he dashed toward it, leading his brother by the hand.  
  
He collapsed as they reached the outside. His breath was quick and shaky. Tears began to flow out of his eyes when he saw the blue sky. They had escaped. The black haired child clung to him and they both tumbled over. Seto hugged his brother tightly, as tears ran down both their faces. The small boy looked up to his brother, his eyes hazy with tears.  
  
"Seto, I'm so glad your okay, big brother."  
  
Mokuba took his hand from Seto's forehead, where he left the washcloth. He smiled as his brother's eyes relaxed and returned to a peaceful sleep.   
  
_________________________  
  
Yugi stood waiting at the door when Mokuba came back into view.  
  
"How is he?" Yugi asked curiously. Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Seto's gonna' be fine!"  
  
With that Yugi smiled and started for the door.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi turned back to Mokuba who was smiling.  
  
"I want to thank you."  
  
"I didn't do anything Mokuba."  
  
"Yes you did, you convinced Seto to come home and you also brought me home, so thank you Yugi."  
  
"Mokuba, your welcome. Take care of your brother."  
  
Mokuba smiled and waved as Yugi started for his home. Mokuba sighed and thought to himself about what Yugi had said. He went back inside and shut the door. He walked over to the living room and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry Seto, I'll make sure you get better."  
  
_______________________  
  
Mamono: Oh yeah long chapter! It's so good!  
  
Seto:.......................*snores*.................  
  
Mokuba: Seto! You can't sleep! That's not polite!!  
  
Mamono: I'll let it slide for now, it was a long chapter.  
  
Mokuba: Please review this one! We're all sleepy!  
  
All:..................*snores*................. 


	7. You Will Always Come

Mamono: Hey! So how do you all like the story so far?  
  
Seto: She wouldn't know, not many people have reviewed her last chapter.  
  
(Mamono: But all who did or are going to you all rock!!!)  
  
Mokuba: Oh that's because she updated so quickly they never got the chance!  
  
Mamono: Yeah, maybe your right.........  
  
Seto: Well let's hope they read this one.  
  
Mokuba: Any particular reason Seto?  
  
Seto: If they don't they won't understand the rest of the story and they won't know that the ma-"  
  
Mamono: SHHHHHH! What is with you trying to give away the chapters!  
  
Mokuba: Yeah Seto you really should let the readers read it first.  
  
Mamono: And then review to let me know what they think!  
  
Seto: Alright, but is it really that important that they review?  
  
Mamono: YES! I don't own Yu-gi-oh, so I can't just know because Yu-gi-oh is so popular. They have to let me know how they like my story personally.......  
  
Seto: Okay then......please review people..........  
  
Mokuba: We love all our readers! Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
You Will Always Come  
  
"Seto!" came a cry from across the room.   
  
Seto instantly jumped from his seat and ran to where his name was being called. He stopped dead in his tracks to see a boy with raven hair smiling up at him. He sighed and stared worriedly at the boy. Why did Mokuba always do that to him? He knelt beside his little brother and smiled.  
  
"Mokuba, haven't you heard the story about the boy who cried wolf?"   
  
"Hmm, yes, but I know you will always come for me."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Uh huh, you would!"  
  
"I don't know......."  
  
"Seto! You would too, you'd miss me too much!"  
  
Seto smiled at his little brother and ruffled his black hair.  
  
"Mokuba, you know I would always come for you." Seto stood up and stared at the cheerful boy.  
  
"Now, what is so important you had to get me to race over here for?"  
  
Mokuba smiled and bounced off to the window, he raised a finger to the frozen glass pane.   
  
"Look Seto! It's snowing!"  
  
Seto turned his head and looked to the outside. Crystal snowflakes reflected in Seto's eyes. They fluttered through the crisp air like feathers blowing in the wind. Seto watched as the clouds dropped the tiny diamonds from the sky, his memories falling with them. It was snowing then too.......  
  
_________________________  
  
A different kind of snow fell that day, it was cold and unwelcoming. Two young boys were sitting in a room, anticipation filled the air. The boys sat silent, both their eye's cast to the floor. They were going to move to their new house today. For many orphan's this was supposed to be a cheerful occasion. Not for them. A brown haired boy stared fiercely at the floor. His heart doubting the decision he was making. He didn't trust this man. The one they were now supposed to call "father", but he was the only one willing to adopt him and his brother. Sure, he could have been adopted many times before, but nobody wanted his brother. He never understood this fact, he felt that Mokuba was more deserving of a home than he. He thought everyone would want his brother, Mokuba was such a cheerful person, so kind and caring. He just didn't understand why no one was ever willing to adopt them both. He awoke from his thoughts as a small hand rested on his own. It was cold and shaky. Seto turned to look up at his little brother's nervous eyes. The raven haired boy weakly smiled back at him. His steely blue eyes welling up with tears.  
  
"It's going to be okay, right Seto?" he asked his breath quick and shaky. Seto smiled at the boy, he took his free hand and rested it atop Mokuba's.  
  
"You don't have to worry, it'll be all right Mokuba......"  
  
A man came inside a motioned the boys out the door. An icy blast filled Seto's lungs as it ran off with his breath. The blue eyed boy looked back at the cozy little orphanage for the very last time. He took his little brother's hand and they walked to a jet-black limousine. They stepped inside, unknowing to the pain that would befall them.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Seto!"  
  
Blue eyes fluttered open as Seto awoke from his own thoughts. He brushed his thoughts of the past way from his mind and looked down at the boy with a smile.  
  
"Mokuba, the snow, it's beautiful isn't it?" he said without thinking. Mokuba only looked back at him puzzled. Seto sure did act funny sometimes. Mokuba's face lit up with a smile. He raced past his brother to the closet and grabbed his coat and gloves. He slipped them on and raced back to the closet. Seto watched as he tumbled backward wrapped in a beige trench coat. He fought off the offending coat, tossing it into the air. He stood up, flashed Seto a smile and handed him his coat.  
  
"Seto, come on, we have time, let's walk to school today!" Mokuba cheered. He raced to his brother and quickly grabbed the sleeve and handed it to his brother. He flew out the door nearly knocking Seto over.  
  
"Come on Seto!" he giggled.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm coming." Seto said as he grabbed a few things from the table. He stepped out the open door. Mokuba was already by the gates waiting for him. They walked along the frozen sidewalk, laughing all the way. Mokuba ran ahead of his brother and stopped. He opened his mouth wide and let a few snowflakes fall inside. Seto grinned at his brother as a snowflake fell atop his nose. Mokuba tried to see it but lost his balance and began to fall. Seto raced over and caught his brother before he hit the frozen concrete. A low chuckle came from Seto as he brought the raven-haired boy to his feet.  
  
"Mokuba you really should be more careful or you'll fall." he sighed.  
  
"I know," he looked up to his brother and smiled, "but I know that you will always come to pick me up if I do."  
  
Seto looked down to those steely blue eyes and smiled at Mokuba.  
  
"I always will."  
  
_________________________  
  
Seto watched as Mokuba rushed inside the school. He smiled and began to walk away; knowing his brother was all right. He raised his eyes upward and watched the snow gently fall on his face. The ice crystals melted as they reached his skin. Seto continued to walk silently down the icy sidewalk. In front of him was a man clad in black leather. He wore dark sunglasses to conceal his eyes and he carried with him a black metal suitcase. As he spotted the CEO of Kaiba Corporation his pace instantly quickened. As they passed each other the man in black smirked at the unknowing teen, who had continued to stare at the sky. The man slinked past Seto and made his way to Domino Elementary........   
  
___________________  
  
Mamono: EEEEKKKK! Who is that coming to wreck my fluffy story!?!!?!!!!!!!!?  
  
Seto:..............*sigh* you should know, your the writer of this story...........  
  
Mokuba: Seto I'm scared.......  
  
Seto: It'll be fine..........  
  
Mamono: Or will it? Review and let me know what you think! (I'll give a prize to anyone who can guess what will happen, or get somewhat close.......... *evil grin*.......if you can get close...........)  
  
*evil laughter*  
  
Mokuba & Seto: ??????????????? 


	8. Rhapsody of a Fool

Mamono: Hello! How are ya guys doin'?  
  
Seto: Hey...............  
  
Mokuba: Hi!  
  
Mamono: You know, when I write a short chapter, example chap 7, a long super cool chapter always follows.......  
  
Seto: Oh really?  
  
Mamono: Yes!  
  
Mokuba: So what's gonna happen in this chapter?  
  
Mamono: It's a secret...........But thank you all for reviewing! Serenity Kaiba 1, thanks a bunch! You've reviewed quite a bit I know, also Princess Fluffy, thank you!!!!! A big thanks to Aura Black Chan, you've been quite the support in both my fics! Kyo-Sohma, you know who you are*evil grin*thanks! No name aka isishikage thank ya so much!! Chikorita Trainer 1, thanks for reviewing!!! Kayrie, thank you thank you!!! Mystical Sand gracias! Flames, thanks a bunch! Thank you Jen!!! Jewel Valentine a big thanks to you, it was fun working with you in Experiment chibi chap 4! Another big thanks to all of you for the kind words and sticking with me! You all keep reading even though I don't own Yu-gi-oh, it's so sweet!  
  
Seto: You make it sound like this is the last chapter.........  
  
Mamono: Oh no oh no it's not I promise!!! I am just so happy that people like my story, I must give credit where credit is due! Please keep on being the great people that you are and review!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yes thank you readers!   
  
*glomps all you readers*  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rhapsody of a Fool  
  
Red stained the ground as he walked. His breath was heavy. His eyes foggy and unfocused. Memories of his life flashed before his eyes. Seto Kaiba, the great CEO of Kaiba corporation, the heir to the Kaiba fortune........  
  
No...........that wasn't him, he was Seto Kaiba, the fool, the stupid fool, a truly worthless person, he couldn't even protect his own flesh and blood.........  
  
He was a nothing more than a fool........  
  
His soul poured out from within him, dropping to the frozen ground in the form of tears. He looked to his hands, tainted crimson covered his long frozen fingers. He didn't care. Right now he had to find him. Seto had to find the only source of happiness in his life. He wanted to see those steely-blue eyes shine with admiration, he needed to see the boy with raven hair. He had to find him...  
  
He had to fulfill his promise to him........  
  
A thunderous crash was heard as Seto's knees collapsed onto the icy sidewalk. Misty white fog escaped his lips as he searched for his breath. His brilliant ice blue eyes were now shattered and clouded. He let his eyelids conceal his pain. As he clenched his eyes shut, something inside him broke.   
  
"How could I let this happen?" Seto cried.  
  
"This morning, just this morning we were so happy........and now this........"  
  
"How?"  
  
_________________________________  
  
A cold wind blew as Seto walked through the front doors of Domino High School earlier that day. Seto brushed his hands across his shoulders, causing the snow that had collected on them to fall to the floor. He glided up the stairs and walked into his class. He reached the back of the room, sat down at his desk and pulled out a book he had been reading. His mind soon wondered from the printed text. His eyes refocused themselves onto the falling snow. It was sure coming down. Large flakes of snow fell from the sky at a faster rate than earlier this morning. Mokuba flashed into Seto's mind then, he was smiling up at him with those steely-blue eyes he had grown so fond of. You would never have guessed Seto was thinking of such fond memories. For his face lay expressionless, his eyes as cold as the snow they were focused on. Other students found their way to the classroom and soon school began. It seemed to drag on forever. Finally the bell rang, signaling that lunch time had begun. Seto slowly raised from his seat and dragged himself out into the hallway. He was soon stopped by one of his teachers, he cocked an eyebrow at the man. His face was worried, something was wrong and Seto knew it.  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tea were on their way to lunch when Joey suddenly jumped in front of them.  
  
"Joey! Watch where you're going!" Tea shouted. Her voice fell on deaf ears.  
  
"Hey, long time no see moneybags!" Joey barked, his cry was also answered with silence.  
  
"Who's Kaiba talking to?" Yugi questioned looking at the seriousness of the conversation.  
  
"I dunno Yug..."  
  
"WHAT!"   
  
Joey, Tea, and Yugi all fell back with the sudden shout from in front of them. Seto stared fiercely at the teacher, then quickly turned around and raced of sight.  
  
"What was dat all about?" Joey looked to Yugi, who looked back him equally confused. They looked to see Tea run towards the teacher Seto had been talking to.  
  
"Mr. Koji? What was that all about?" she questioned him. The teacher only looked at her sadly. Yugi and Joey had now walked up beside Tea. They heard a sigh come from the elderly man.  
  
"Domino Elementary, it's been taken over by men in black suits."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yugi asked.  
  
"They are keeping the children hostage."  
  
"What! That's terrible." Tea cried.  
  
"What does dis have ta do wit Kaiba?" Joey inquired.  
  
"His brother, is their prisoner, they demand to see Mr. Kaiba or they will kill the boy....."  
  
"You can't be serious! Mokuba!" they all cried.   
  
"Joey we have to help them!"  
  
"You're right Yug!"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot let you boys put yourself in danger." the old man sighed.  
  
"What you can't be serious!"  
  
"I am very serious, the school will be put under severe watch as of now, we can't risk the safety of the students."  
  
"What, but wada bout' Kaiba!"  
  
"We had to let him leave, other wise the lives of those poor children would be at stake."  
  
"In other words you're willing to let Kaiba sacrifice himself for the lives of others?!"  
  
The elderly man just looked at the ground, clearly disgusted with his actions.  
  
"You're sick........."  
  
The three teens just stared at the man. They looked to the window in time to see Seto zoom off on his motorcycle.  
  
***************************  
  
The icy wind and snow blasted into Seto's face as he raced toward Domino Elementary. Who would even dare take his brother hostage? His eyes focused on revenge. He rushed into the school. Men in black suits were there to greet him. Each held a metallic weapon of some sort. Seto glared daggers at the men, making a few step back in fear. Seto was just barely containing himself. He wanted to beat everyone of those men to the ground. He wanted to make them pay for what they did to his little brother. The men lead him to a room on the second floor of the school. Children were cowering on the floor, tears stained their cheeks as they tried to hide from the evil men. This made Seto sick. He glared fiercely at the men, this was just inhuman. He reached the middle of the room, his eyes widened in shock as he saw his little brother tied up beside a man with dark sunglasses on. A trail of crimson coming from his lips. Seto cringed at the look in his brother's eyes, they were so full of hurt, just like the time the boy found out about his parent's death. Those steely blue eyes, which usually carried a light of hope, were now faded and dark. Knowing this fact pierced through Seto's heart like a knife. He narrowed his icy eyes and stared straight through the man in front of him. A sick twisted smile surfaced on his malevolent face.  
  
"So you've come Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Seto only glared at the man, he had to find a way to reach Mokuba.  
  
"Hm, don't worry Kaiba, your brother is fine, for the moment."  
  
"What do you want from me!" Seto yelled sharply. The man only laughed.  
  
"What do I want? Revenge!"  
  
"What, do you mean?"  
  
"I mean for what you did to me......."  
  
"I don't even know you."  
  
"Yes, well I guess you wouldn't"  
  
"..."  
  
"By changing Kaiba Corporation from a military weapons base to a virtual gaming company, you caused me to lose everything!"   
  
"I could care a less about your problems." Seto snapped.  
  
"Yes, well I figured as much, but that's not the only reason I'm here..."  
  
"Then why are you here!?"  
  
"Your adoptive father sent me..."  
  
"What?!" Seto was taken aback by the mention of Gozaburo.  
  
"Yes dear old Gozaburo sent me. When you were younger, Gozaburo thought that you might plot against him, so he made me swear to exact his revenge if things didn't "work out."  
  
"How so?"  
  
The man laughed a horribly cold laugh that sent chills down Seto's spine.  
  
"Seto, he wants you to suffer..........he wants you to suffer the way he suffered. He wanted you to feel the pain he felt."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Seto said terrified for he knew the words that would soon fall upon his ears.  
  
"He wants you to feel the pain of loss, the pain of losing the one most important to you and to know that there is absolutely nothing you can do to bring him back..."  
  
Seto froze. He knew this man wanted nothing from him, this was his adoptive father talking to him. Seto felt an unimaginable pain as he stared at that man. Seto knew this feeling all to well, but he had tried to suppress it all these years. He felt scared. The great Seto Kaiba felt scared. He glared at the man, he may be frightened, but he promised Mokuba that he would always be there. Seto felt nothing as he charged the man. Men started to surround him, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his legs. Crimson fell to the floor. Seto looked up to see a man with a silver gun in his hand. Another blast sounded and Seto fell to the ground, grasping his shoulder. Mokuba watched in horror as his brother fell to the ground. He cried as crimson puddles began to form on the floor. The man grabbed Mokuba and rushed to door. He looked back at Seto with a crazed look through the black sunglasses.  
  
"Seto if you want to see your brother again, than you'd better find him before it's too late."  
  
Those words etched into Seto's soul as the man left him lying on the floor.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A cold wind blew across Seto's tearstained face. His shoulders sank down. He couldn't go on. He sank into his own thoughts once more. He had broken his promise to Mokuba. He sat in the frozen night, defeated....  
  
"What hope is there now?"  
  
How can you say that!  
  
"I can because it's true........"  
  
You don't know that!  
  
"What does it matter, there's nothing I can do........"  
  
You can go find your brother!  
  
"How? I can't even move!"  
  
That doesn't matter!  
  
"Stop it! There's nothing left now, my heart is empty........"  
  
You're just saying that! You don't mean it!  
  
"It doesn't matter anymore........"  
  
But!  
  
"Just leave me alone........"  
  
Seto watched the snow fall onto his face, he stood there silent. He had given up hope. He didn't know who he was anymore. He just sat there, all of his emotions had become frozen. Locked inside him, where even Seto himself couldn't reach.  
  
"Seto." a misty voice had called to him.  
  
Seto didn't respond, he just stared at the black sky.  
  
"Oh Seto, please you have to get up!" the voice urged, it was familiar.  
  
"..."  
  
"Seto, you can't give up hope.....you have to save Mokuba...."  
  
"I can't, leave me be....."  
  
"You promised him!"  
  
"What would you know about it.....?"  
  
"You have too! He is still alive!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Don't you care!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Seto, I know how you feel bu-"  
  
"No! Don't tell me you know how I feel! I don't want your sympathy! You of all people can't possibly know how I feel!"  
  
"Seto....."  
  
"You left us! You and father both! You left us with that man! How could you possibly do that!"  
  
"Seto I know your upset, but that's just the way life is!"  
  
"No! I won't except that!"  
  
"Seto! That's the truth! People die Seto! That's the way life is! You have to except that and move on...."  
  
"I refuse to except that!"  
  
"Is this how you are going to live your life! Denying everything that has happened to you! Are you just going to live your life with your emotions locked inside?!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"No! Is this how you plan to go through life!? Ears closed, eyes shut! Not letting anyone reach out to you!?"  
  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
  
"Because, if you don't learn this truth, you will never save Mokuba.."  
  
"I don't understand..."  
  
"Mokuba is the only one who can help you to open up to others, without him you will deny yourself the right to happiness!"  
  
Seto buried his head into his knees. The wind whipping at his back.  
  
"I'm afraid, what if I can't save him? What if I break my promise?"  
  
"Don't worry Seto, you can do anything, just remember who you are..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You're not Seto Kaiba the CEO, the Millionaire, you're my son, you're Mokuba's brother, you are just.........you."  
  
Seto only stared at his knees, he shivered in the frozen wind.   
  
A sweet melody rang in Seto's ears. It was the same song he played before, but this time it was not filled with sorrow, instead it was filled with sweet memories. Seto felt himself comeback to him as he listened. He chuckled to himself.  
  
"How could I have forgotten?"  
  
He staggered to his feet, the fresh crimson soaked through his pants. He walked with a new confidence now. The wind whipped at his back as he started for his new destination. His mother watched as Seto's blue eyes regained their icy features, though this time it was a new beautiful ice. She smiled as her son walked out of sight.  
  
Seto stared straight ahead, a familiar smirk rose upon his face.  
  
"Mokuba, I won't break my promise to you........"  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Mamono: Oh that's so nice!   
  
Seto: Achoo! It's cold!  
  
Mokuba: Isn't it?  
  
Mamono: I know my fingers are just about numb!!!  
  
Mokuba: Please review this chapter so we can unfreeze our brains and write the next one!  
  
Mamono: In the meantime you should read "ancient lies" by Seto Kaiba Red Archery Girl!  
  
*Gives Seto and Mokuba scarves*  
  
Mamono: Yeah! Wearin' scarves!!! 


	9. Light at the End of the Dark Way

Mamono: Hey there everyone!  
  
Seto: ..............hey..........  
  
Mamono: What's the matter?  
  
Seto: The story.........ends in 2 more chapters...........  
  
Mamono: Oh don't be sad Seto, there still is another chapter after this, and I know I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but if the reviewers asked really nicely I would probably make a sequel....  
  
Seto: *sighs* Alright then...........readers please review, for my sake.  
  
Mamono: Where's Mokuba?  
  
Seto: I have to save him remember?  
  
Mamono: Alright then I guess will let the readers see if you save him, or*evil grin*he is cast into the heart of an immense darkness..........  
  
Seto: ...................*gulps*...............  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Light at the End of the Dark Way  
  
Steely blue eyes fluttered open to reveal a dark room. Two men were in front of the door, each holding a shiny metal weapon. There was a man next to the raven haired boy, he was clad in all black and had smooth black sunglasses. Mokuba glared at the evil man. He struggled to get to his feet, but he tumbled backward. His hands and legs were tied with rope, so he was unable to move. The man in black looked down at the struggling figure and laughed.  
  
"You don't expect to get out of here alive do you?" the man smirked at Mokuba.  
  
"Seto will come for me! He promised!" Mokuba snapped.  
  
"Oh I know Kaiba will come, but how will he react when he sees his dearly departed brother."  
  
Mokuba only glared back at the man. Mokuba new Seto would save him. He had too. Mokuba looked to the door, wishing it would open and his brother would race in.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Seto's breath was heavy as he raced through the empty streets. He ignored the pain in his legs and shoulder and kept on. His spirit the only thing keeping him from collapsing. His eyes burned with an intense fire as he ran. Seto quickened his pace as he raced through the night.  
  
"Mokuba, I'm coming, just hang in there a bit longer..."  
  
_______________________  
  
"Face it kid, your brother is probably dead by now."  
  
Mokuba's eyes shot open, he sneered at the man beside him. Seto wasn't dead. That just wasn't possible. He knew his brother would come...........he promised.  
  
"Kid you have to learn to face the facts, if your brother was still alive he'd be here by now."  
  
Mokuba looked to the door. Seto should've been there, the man was right. It didn't take them nearly as long to get here. Mokuba's eyes unfocused themselves as tears rolled down his cheek. Why wasn't his brother here.  
  
Maybe he was dead..........  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba looked weakly up, his eyes refocusing on the form in front of him. Brown hair whipping across his icy blue eyes, trench coat flaring in the wind, and that unforgettable smirk. His brother was there standing in front of him. He was there. Mokuba's eyes reawakened with an immense light at the sight of his brother standing before him. A smile wiped onto the raven haired boy's face.  
  
He kept his promise.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba cried. He tried to get up, but was thrown the ground by the man next to him. He smiled at his brother as he tried to keep his eyelids from closing. He watched as his brother smiled back at him. His eyes weren't frozen over with hate as they'd been before, this time they were full of hope. Mokuba knew everything would be alright. He looked to his brother with an unshakeable trust in his eyes. Seto looked into those steely blue eyes and grinned. He crinkled his nose at his younger brother and gave him a mischievous wink. Mokuba slipped into unconsciousness knowing that his brother would be just fine.   
  
Seto turned his eyes from his brother to the man in the black suit. He smirked at the man. Seto wasn't afraid anymore, he knew everything was going to be okay. The man stepped back from the CEO. His face purely disgusted with the teen in front of him. To this Seto only smirked.  
  
"What's the matter, you aren't afraid of me now, are you?" he snickered.  
  
"Why would I be afraid of a boy?" the man motioned the others to surround Seto. To this Seto only smirked.  
  
"I can see your fear, you're not afraid of me, you're afraid of what I'm going to do to you for harming my little brother."  
  
"Heh, planning on going down with a blaze of glory, eh?" the man scowled. He pulled out a sliver gun and pointed straight towards Seto.   
  
"I have no intention of dying..."  
  
"Then what? Are you planning to grab Mokuba and run back to your hideout?"  
  
"No, I don't plan on running anymore, I'm going to stop you and live the rest my life happy, without the pain of my past!"  
  
The men soon charged Seto. Numerous shots were heard as they pierced the night air.   
  
It was over............  
  
______________________  
  
"Yugi, do ya think we'll make it in time?" Joey asked.  
  
Next to him was Yugi, they were dashing toward Kaiba Corporation. Their feet swiftly moving across the cool ice. Yugi looked up at him with confidence in his eyes.  
  
"Of course we'll make it, Kaiba isn't a pushover, he'll be okay till we get there."  
  
Gunshots were heard, which caused the two to skid to a stop. They stared at each other, neither one wanting to acknowledge the sound they had heard. Yugi turned and quickly continued to race toward Kaiba Corporation, Joey following close behind.  
  
As they neared their destination, Yugi stopped unexpectedly which caused Joey to slide across the ice. He skidded to a halt at the front doors of Kaiba Corporation. He winced and looked up to see sapphire eyes glitter back at him, as if laughing. Joey blinked and rubbed his eyes, that familiar smirk was really in front of him. He looked up to see Seto Kaiba standing there with Mokuba in his arms, crimson stained most of his clothing and ran down from his lips.   
  
"Joey, it really is true, a dog can never stray to far from it's master..."  
  
Seto's eyes glinted with a hint of light then faded as he collapsed to the ground, Yugi and Joey flashed though his eyes as he fell to the ground.  
  
___________________________  
  
"Seto, wake up!" cried a cheerful voice.  
  
Seto's eyes hesitated open, he saw the blurry vision of his brother, Mokuba had a cloth wrapped around his head, but there was a smile plastered on his face. Seto's lips weakly curled into a smile as he struggled to rise.   
  
"Seto, try not to move to much big brother." Mokuba warned his brother. The last thing he wanted was for his elder brother was to get even more hurt than he already was. Seto sat and smiled at his brother. He looked around, the room was painted white and was very plain, he must be in the hospital. Mokuba who had to be restrained earlier broke down and gave his brother a hug. Tears dripped from his steely blue eyes as he took in the moment.  
  
"Mokuba, shh, it's alright now."  
  
Mokuba looked up from his brother's chest and wiped his eyes. Seto gave the raven haired boy a familiar wink. Mokuba giggled and ran out the door. He sprinted back in with Yugi, Joey, and Tea` following them. Yugi ran up to Seto and smiled.  
  
"Kaiba, wow you're awake already! That's great." Yugi chirped.  
  
"Yeah Kaiba, we's thought that ya'd be out cold for a day at least." Joey flicked his finger across his nose and snickered at Seto.  
  
"How are you feeling? You looked in pretty bad shape earlier." Tea` said a she sweetly smiled at the blue eyed teen.  
  
Seto looked away from the happy bunch, though he knew they would all be there, he was glad that they had come. Seto sighed and turned back to his three visitors. His eyes sparked with a light of hope as he smiled.  
  
"Thank you, I think I am going to be alright now."  
  
As friendly chatter filled the room Seto finally realized something that he should've have known all his life.  
  
He wasn't alone, he didn't have to hide his pain. He could express his emotions to others, and yes there was a chance that he might hurt someone or someone might end up hurting him, but he knew that he that people would except his feelings. He knew that others would except him. He realized that people didn't feel sorry for him because they were trying to boost their own self confidence, they sympathized with him because they truly cared. He promised himself that he would try to open up to the people around him and try to lighten up a little. As the warm morning sun rose across the sky, Seto looked across at the sleeping forms beside him, the blue eyed teen secretly made a vow to himself.   
  
He would never forget the kindness shown to him that night, he vowed that he would always be there for the ones who brought him to the hospital, the ones who looked out for him, sympathized with him, he would always be there for .............his friends.  
  
_________________________  
  
Mamono: You did it Seto!  
  
*hugs Seto and Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba: I'd new you'd save me Seto!  
  
Seto: Of course............*nods matter of fact like*  
  
Mamono: *scrolls up* ~Seto looked into those steely blue eyes and grinned. He crinkled his nose at his younger brother and gave him a mischievous wink. ~ Talk about melting a fan girls heart!  
  
*Goes starry eyed*  
  
Well if you want to read the last chapter, then you should all review!!!  
  
Mokuba: We're asking really nicely not to send flames..........though it is kind of cold......  
  
Mamono: *throws Mokuba a hand warmer* Don't pay any attention to that.......  
  
Seto: Thanks and stay tuned for the last chapter........ 


	10. Cherry Blossoms Fall to the Brother’s El...

Mamono: Last chapter oh I'm so..........  
  
Mokuba: So what?  
  
Seto: ?  
  
Mamono: I don't know how I feel, how about you two, how do you feel?  
  
Mokuba: I am so happy! I want to thank everyone who read the story!  
  
Mamono: Seto?  
  
Seto: It's a bittersweet feeling.......  
  
Mamono: Nice choice of words. So for the last time in this story: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.....  
  
Mokuba: Thank you readers and........  
  
All: Please review!  
  
~Brothers' Elegy~  
  
Final Chapter  
  
Cherry Blossoms Fall to the Brother's Elegy  
  
Pink blossoms fluttered to the ground as the great Seto Kaiba looked out the window. He smiled at the flowers as they fluttered in the wind. Spring. His favorite time of the year. A tug was felt on his sage green yukata, dragons were flowing across the silky fabric. He looked down to see Mokuba smiling up at him, goldfish were diving into the light blue silk of his yukata. The raven-haired boy pulled Seto from the window and led him down the hall.  
  
"Come on Seto, we're going to be late!" Mokuba urged.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Seto grinned at his brother.  
  
They walked out the door into the fresh morning air. The wind blew across their faces as the walked. The two made there way through the city and entered the city park. They saw a familiar bunch of people and Mokuba pulled Seto towards the group. Yugi turned around and beamed at the two. Mokuba let go of Seto and ran up to the spiky haired boy. Seto walked up to him casually and flashed a smile at Yugi.   
  
"Seto! It's good to see you again!" chimed a very cheerful Yugi.  
  
"Yes Yugi, it's nice to see you as well." Seto replied in his cool as ice tone of voice.  
  
Yugi grinned at Seto and led him to the others, with Mokuba bouncing to and fro between them. They walked up to the group, Tea`, who was sitting on a blanket, looked up at the Kaiba brother's. Her hair was wrapped neatly in a braid and flowers were strung in her hair. She smiled at Seto and waved to him.  
  
"Hey there, Seto, Mokuba, you're going to play for us later aren't you?" she chirped.  
  
Seto blushed, but he looked away in time to hide it. Mokuba smiled and ran up to her.  
  
"Of course, me and Seto will play for you Tea`!" he giggled.  
  
Duke, Serenity, and Tristan were sitting under a tree. Duke was asking Serenity to pour him some tea, but was interrupted by Tristan, who wanted Serenity to look at the lake with him. Serenity spotted Seto and Mokuba and ran up to greet them.  
  
"Hello Seto, it's nice to see you!" She smiled. Seto smiled back at her and looked behind her to see Duke and Tristan fighting each other.   
  
"It looks like you have your hands full, Serenity." he smirked.  
  
She sighed and smiled back, her face beat red. She then looked to Mokuba for help.  
  
"Mokuba, hey! How about we go up to the shrine and make a wish?" she asked in her sweetest voice.  
  
Mokuba blushed at her and looked up to Seto. Seto chuckled at his brother and nodded. The two ran off up to the shrine. Just as they left Duke and Tristan had walked up to Seto.  
  
"Hey, Seto, do you know where Serenity went?" they asked in unison.  
  
Seto's eyes flashed with an idea. He snickered then put on his game face.  
  
"Yes, she just ran past here, said she was going to the lake," he started.  
  
Duke and Tristan were about to run off when Seto stopped them.  
  
"A boy was with her, she asked me not to let you guys follow her though....." he added, chuckling to himself.  
  
The two looked at him as if he had hit them over the head with a mallet. They crumbled to the ground.  
  
"Serenity, is with another man?" Duke moaned.  
  
"They, went to the lake? That was my idea....." Tristan whimpered.  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at the two. They sure were strange. He didn't get why they went after Serenity. She was like a year or two older than Mokuba. He snickered at the thought. They probably couldn't find anyone their own age.......  
  
He walked away snickering to himself. Duke and Tristan still crying on the ground. Joey had walked by in time to see Seto walk away chuckling. He raced in front of the CEO and glared.  
  
"Yo, moneybags, whad did ya do to dem?" he said pointing over to the two mud puddles Duke and Tristan.  
  
"I only stopped them from bugging your sister...........mutt." Seto couldn't help but add the fact that Joey was still as canine as ever.  
  
Joey only paused and looked oddly at Seto.  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
Seto walked over to Joey and moved over to his ear.  
  
"They were tryin' to score wit ya sista, so I let dem think she's wit another guy, by the lake. When actually she's wit Mokuba at da shrine. So don't worry about it Joey." Seto whispered teasingly to the confused Joey. The blonde just stared back at him, sort of in shock at what he had just heard. Seto only chuckled and walked toward the others.  
  
"Yo Seto!" Joey called after the brunette.  
  
Seto stopped but didn't turn around. Joey smiled at his back and winked.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Even a dog deserves a break now and then." Seto replied as he walked off. Joey scowled cheerfully after him and ran off through the park.  
  
Seto went back and settled near a tree. Ryou, Yugi, and Tea` were already there chatting there. They looked up and smiled at Seto as he sat down.  
  
"Eh Seto, bloody nice day for a festival, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yes, it really is a nice day....." Seto trailed.   
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow at the two coming to greet them. Mai was leading Joey over by the collar, her face tinted red. They nearly fell over Ryou on their way down. Mai giggled and smacked Joey upside the head. Seto cringed, that looked painful. He chuckled to himself, Mai was already into the alcohol, he didn't even know if she was old enough to drink yet........  
  
"Seto, hey, how about a little drink?" Mai asked as she held up a cup of fowl smelling liquid. Seto only stared back at her. He looked away to see Joey, steam was practically coming out of his ears. A sigh was heard as Seto got up and led Mai over to Joey, sitting her next to him.  
  
"Mai, how about you give Joey a drink, I think he needs to "relax" a bit."  
  
_____________________________  
  
After a while of friendly talk and some lunch, the gang was relaxing together, the gentle breeze whipped across the park, blowing cherry blossoms all over the place. They floated downward, some landing on Mokuba and Serenity who were talking together by the lake now. They floated on the heads of Tristan and Duke who were secretly watching them. They landed on Seto's nose as he was resting on a tree. Glancing now and then at Mokuba and Serenity, then at Duke and Tristan, making sure they didn't interrupt the two by the lake. They blew across Yugi, Tea`, and Ryou who were picking out fans for everyone at a nearby shop. The sweet blossoms landed in the drinks of Joey and Mai, who were giggling together, watching as the cherry blossoms fell.  
  
Yugi, Tea`, and Ryou raced back to the group, fans in hand. Yugi ran over to Joey and gave him a fan with a flame pattern on it, then he gave Mai a flower shaped fan. He ran over to Duke and Tristan, he looked at them oddly and handed Duke a dice pattern fan and Tristan a fan with mountains on it.  
  
Ryou ran up to Mokuba and Serenity and cheerfully handed them each a fan. Mokuba's had goldfish on it to match his yukata and handed Serenity a cherry blossom fan. He smiled and ran back with Yugi.  
  
A cool breeze blew across Seto's face, his eyes flickered opened to reveal a blue fan with a picture of a dragon on it, held by a girl with chocolate hair. He looked up at her oddly. She dropped the fan onto his face and snickered.  
  
"I thought you might like this one, here."  
  
"Thanks........"  
  
"You brought your violin didn't you?" the girl asked.  
  
Seto picked the fan off his face and sat up. He raised a finger and pointed over to Yugi, next to him was his sleek black violin case.  
  
"I see, well than after you wake up, you and Mokuba can play for us!" she chirped.  
  
Seto nodded, he let his eyelids cover his blue eyes as he drifted back to sleep. He heard a giggle as Tea` ran off to join the others.  
  
_______________________  
  
"Seto! Wake up!" a voice called, it was cheerful and light.  
  
Seto woke to see Serenity and Mokuba staring down at him.   
  
"Come on sleepy head, it's almost time for the festival music!" Serenity chirped.  
  
Mokuba grinned at his brother and then jumped onto him. He pulled out his bamboo flute from his pocket and played a short tune. Seto smiled at his brother and pushed him off himself, Mokuba jumped off Seto and pulled him onto his feet. The two led him over to where the group was waiting. They were all eagerly awaiting the music of Seto and Mokuba. Seto blushed slightly as they cheered when he began to unlock his violin and held it up to his cheek. He looked to Mokuba who was ready, his flute gently placed in his hands. He motioned for them to begin.  
  
Everyone was silent as Seto and Mokuba played. A sweet melody came from the violin as Seto stroked the strings with the wand of the violin. Mokuba's bamboo flute complementing his brother's tune as they went. Everyone was in silent awe as the brother's played their elegy. They continued to play till darkness crept up on them. Evening fell and the music came to a stop. The boy's were both complimented to no end after they had finished. Duke and Tristan fuming when Serenity kissed Mokuba sweetly on the cheek.   
  
The moon rose over the lake and the water sparkled like diamonds. The gang watched as the moon rose higher into the sky. Mokuba was asleep next to Serenity, Tristan and Duke were tied up by Joey and Seto, who had thrown them somewhere in the woods. Mai was chatting with Joey and Ryou. Yugi, Tea` and Seto were silently watching the stars together. The night couldn't have gotten any better.   
  
As Seto looked up at the stars that night, his thoughts weren't plagued by his company, or thoughts of the past. Instead he only thought about the memory of this wonderful day. Seto's ice blue eyes glittered in the moonlight as he watched the sky. A flash of light had flickered across his eyes.   
  
A shooting star.   
  
He closed his eyes and wished to himself.  
  
'I wish to keep the memory of how I feel right now, forever...'  
  
_____________________________  
  
Mamono: Oh that is so sweet!   
  
Seto: It's over........  
  
Mamono: Yeah but it was a good experience.......where's Mokuba?  
  
Seto: *smiles* He's asleep.....  
  
Mamono: Oh cute! I just want to thank the reviewers again! Thank you so much! You all are great! Please review and let me know if you want a sequel....  
  
*cuddles with Mokuba*  
  
Seto: *smiles sweetly at them* Goodnight everyone...........thanks......... 


End file.
